


EYYYYYY MACERENA (Slash Game 3)

by Cryllia



Series: Slash Game Madness [3]
Category: Las Ketchup | The Ketchup Song (Asereje) (Song), Macerena (Song)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Multi, Slash, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask.... just....don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EYYYYYY MACERENA (Slash Game 3)

Once upon a time there was a girl named Macerena. She was so fine. She had a boyfriend named Vitorino who also thought she was fine. Vitorino had two friends, Diego (who was perpetually high) and Ketchup (who loved the beach). One day Vitorino was saying the pledge of allegiance, and it totally turned Macerena on. She dragged the three guys into the bedroom where they promptly made their bodies feel much joy. And by joy I mean orgasms hard enough to end up with their bodies doing this crazy dance. There were two old guys who were peeping toms and heard and saw the 'dance' in question. So they made up a song to go with it. And that's how we ended up with the Macerena song.


End file.
